


Finding Her Footing

by NidoranDuran



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to act on her feelings for Lara, but she needs an experienced hand to prod her along. A hand Lara provides eagerly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Her Footing

Samantha kissed Lara like she thought girl lips would somehow be different than boy lips, like kissing wouldn't work the same way. Or maybe it was just nerves throwing her off; Lara kept her steady regardless, taking the lead on the kiss with patient grace. She knew Sam was nervous about her first time with a girl, that she had given herself to her feelings for Lara but had little idea what to do beyond that. Giving her a chance to explore those feelings in as satisfying a way as possible was what Lara had in mind, making her first time with a girl not only enjoyable, but hopefully far from the last. After all, having her long-time friend as her girlfriend was something she'd wanted for quite a while, even if she kept it quiet.

When their lips parted and Lara pressed her forehead to Sam's, the more experienced girl couldn't help but blush. "I'm usually better at kissing than that."

"I know you are," Lara reassured her, stroking her hair softly. "I've seen it. Usually up close, like that time you got too drunk to remember which bed was yours while I was sleeping." They shared a little laugh at that memory, lightening the mood a little as Lara reached for the hem of Sam's shirt and slowly started to slip it off of her. "If you ever get too nervous, you can tell me to stop and we will. There's no pressure, alright?"

"Yeah." Sam told herself she was sure she wanted this, that it was just nerves. And it was. Lara was her best friend, and they were about to try becoming something else, which on some level was bound to rattle her a little. She just had to swallow her fears and go through with it, in the capable hands of someone she knew could take care of it. "I'll let you know." Reaching for Lara's hair, she undid her ponytail, letting her soft brown locks fall about her shoulders so that she could run her fingers through them. "But until I do, don't go too slow with me, okay? I want you to do your best instead of handling me like you're afraid I'll run away if you kiss me too much. Pretend I'm just a girl you're picking up in a club."

Tossing Sam's shirt aside, the archaeologist shook her head. "I can't do that," she noted, placing her hands on her midriff, which tightened to the touch as she drew in a hard, surprised breath. "One, because you're so much more to me. And two, because we both know I've never picked anyone up at a club, despite your best efforts." Leaning forward, her lips found Samantha's collarbone, and began to suck at it as her hands trailed up to her bra-covered breasts, massaging the tops of them gently as she tried to ease the inexperienced girl down onto her back on the bed. 

"It looks like you learned how to do this without my help." She squirmed a little, acquiescing to her touch and settling down, Lara climbing atop her, and the heat washing over her was exactly why she was throwing herself headlong into this experimentation. Lara just felt right against her, something she'd been missing with every guy she brought back to their dorm room. Whether it was only Lara or a general awakening was yet to be seen, but she pressed up against that warmth, knowing that whatever it was, it was to be embraced. "And I don't even know how, since you never seemed to hook up with anyone. You were always studying."

"I was just better at being subtle." Her kisses trailed down to her breasts and her hands slid to her pants, easily undoing her jeans and slipping them down, Sam kicking them off her ankle. Slipping of her black panties off wasn't quite so quick, something she took time with, her fingertips taking their time against each new stretch of skin she exposed, drawing shivering responses from Sam's hips and a moan that was surprisingly unconflicted. "But let's not dwell on past lovers." Finally, she got Sam's panties down to her mid-thighs, and her fingers finally gave a soft caress to her mound, drawing another noise that was rather certain about how good it felt. "I only want you on my mind right now."

"You sound like such a romantic, and it's weird, stop it." Sam bit her lip, closing her eyes and just rolling with it. She found her nerves calming down with each new touch, soothed by the electric thrill of fingers exploring new places. Lara's touch was like nobody's before, and she sought more of it. Especially now that they were focusing on her slit, rubbing up and down along her puffy lips, drifting up to her clitoris and rubbing gentle circles into it, even teasing penetration a little to get her squirming a little before moving back down... She knew what she was doing, far more than Sam ever knew how to get herself off, but her knowledge was used to tease and to rile.

Lara knew Sam was joking, and was thankful for it, because this was a side of herself she'd wanted to share for far too long. She continued gently rubbing her outer folds, fingers dexterously finding her sensitive spots and working them over steadily. She kept slow with Sam, easing her down into things, noting the way she grew more comfortable. It was a good sign, but she still wanted to let it move as a slow pace until Sam was ready to ask for more. That seemed the fairest way to handle the situation. She just focused on touching her, on kissing her breasts and soaking in her closeness, her softness. She'd felt it plenty of times before, platonically slumping while they watched movies and such, but never in this way, the way she'd always wanted.

Two fingers very slowly crept into Sam, making her shudder and twist excitedly. "Ah, Lara!" she moaned, tightening the fingers in her hair as her other hand reached for her shoulder. They only got in to the first knuckle before she interrupted the procession to ask, "C-can you eat me out?" The colour in her cheeks showed how nervous she was about all of this, but she had to push herself into it, knowing Lara was going to be a certain way with her, erring on caution for the sake of her comfort and their friendship over everything else. And she adored that about her. "I always want it to be like..." She trailed off, brow furrowing in thought as Lara pulled her head up to look at her, loving the pink in her face and the way she looked when she was thinking. She was in deep. "I don't know how to describe it, but I can show you. Sit against the headboard."

This was the request for more she'd been waiting for, and though outwardly she was patient, inside Lara exploded in a fit of eagerness as she did as she was asked. She withdrew her fingers from Sam and pulled away, settling back against the headboard, able to imagine exactly what Sam wanted and more than ready to give it to her. Her eyes met Sam's, needy as she tried to steady her breath, countering her rapidly increasing heart rate. The mere thought of what she was about to do got her worked up.

One of Sam's hands reached out for Lara's, the other gripping the headboard as she pulled herself up to a half-kneeling, half-standing position in front of Lara. Her breaths were far less measured and controlled, her nerves fraying once more as she leaned forward, gripping the hand tight and receiving a firm squeeze in return, reassuring and warm. Her legs parted and she eased her damp slit against Lara's waiting lips. This wasn't the first time someone had gone down on her, and she at least moved like she knew what she was doing as she settled forward, in her earnest almost pressing a little too tight against the lips she knew she would find pleasure in the same way she'd found solace in kissing them.

But Lara didn't mind, assuming it was merely forwardness. She reached her free hand around, grabbing Sam's rear and pulling her in tight as she gave the first kisses and licks to her fold, drawing sparse little moans from Sam's lips. It drove her to try a little more, pressing in further, dragging her tongue up the length of her slit, ending at her clit where she let her tongue encircle it a few times, feeling her out a little more. She knew generally how to go down on a girl just fine, but she wanted to feel out what made Sam feel best so that she could focus on that. The utmost importance was put on making sure she felt the best she could, give her a fond memory so that even if she decided it best to pull away, they could always have a fond memory from this.

The fact she had long desired to be in this exact place helped. She put her all into the devouring of her friend, fondling and kneading her rear gently as she held firmer onto her hand, finding her own reassurances in how Sam tightly gripped back. There was certainty and confidence in that hold that lifted her spirits and eased her woes. She focused on her task, hoping the further she lured Sam in, the more comfortable she'd be. In fact, she was hard pressed to think of someone she'd ever gone down on with such fervor right out the gate. She had something to prove, or at least it certainly seemed like she did from her actions.

Slowly, Sam's hips began to move, swaying a little as she ground against the tongue, leaning her head forward and sucking in hard breaths. The pleasure was easy to lose herself in and she made no attempt to hold back. It would be right for either of them to drag her feet, and the further they went, the more it felt perfectly normal. Perhaps the fear had only been for being with Lara, because once she was there, her touch and her tongue felt too good to ignore, and the worries were gone. There were things to acknowledge and questions to find answers to, but in that moment she was so engaged and eager that she already knew at least part of the answers and could fill the rest in once she was done.

"Ah, Lara!" she moaned, building up as steadily faster pace, humping her dear friend's face and gripping tighter onto the headboard for balance. Being up and in Lara's face was the perfect position for her, slowly blooming into something more confident and sure of what she was feeling. In that certainty she found nothing more sure than the fact she loved Lara and wanted to be with her. "You're really good at this." The best she'd ever had, but she agreed with Lara about not dwelling on past partners in that moment. This was about them and finding where they stood, certainly somewhere different than it was earlier in the day, and she couldn't have been happier about that.

Though her face was buried between her crush's thighs and her expression couldn't be seen, she lit up at those words, at the way Sam had eased into being okay with all of this, enjoying without shame or reservation being eaten out by another girl. It was everything she could have wanted, relief and ease that she couldn't even soak in because she had a job to do. Her fingers dug into her small rear a little firmer, pulling her in tight as she wrapped her lips around one of her labia and began to suck firmly on it, eyes tilting up to watch the way the girl writhed, spine arching back in a display of intense appreciation. She was close; even if Lara had always given her privacy when she brought people back to her dorm, she was easy to read, and all of her signals, from the little shudders to the purrs between heavy breaths said she was coming undone.

"Lara!" filled the room, a sweet and ragged cry dripping with so many emotions, all of them pure and sweet and lifting the archaeologist's spirits as she held tighter onto her hand. Bliss ran through Sam as she continued to move, motions faltering a little, growing frantic as her climax struck her in waves, her quim leaking freely for Lara to lap through the uneasy grinding of her slit against her lips. There was no epiphany here for Sam about liking girls or loving Lara; she'd already come as close to sorting it out as she could in the middle of the act, this was merely the climax of her choice, locking in her decision and reaping the intense benefits of it.

She came down from her high, pulling back and gently easing herself down onto the bed, lying on back and shuddering. Her breath was so quick and heavy she may as well have just run a mile, but she still found the strength to pull on Lara's hand, tugging the girl over toward her, her other reaching out to guide her to lie on top of her entirely, pulling her into a lazy kiss. She didn't need to tell Lara the conclusion she'd come to, because this time as she kissed Lara, there were no reservations, no stumbling weirdness like she thought she had to kiss a girl differently. It was confident, certain, and despite her momentary lack of energy, passionate in a way that gave Lara no hesitancy as she whispered, “I love you,” into those soft lips.


End file.
